


Library Of Dreams

by bluemisfortune



Series: Dream Eater AU [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Durbe's realm holds the greatest library known in any world. There's a reason Vector calls him Books. He's a well of information. So, of course he's where Vector goes when he needs to know how to beat Nasch.





	Library Of Dreams

 “Hey Chris.” 

 Chris lifts his head as Vector comes in. Of course, all Chris sees is his little brother. He once commented how Thomas’ eyes seem more purple than they used to. Vector had brushed it off with laughter and Chris has smiled. He’d not mentioned it since.

 “I need to talk to Durbe, please,” he says. 

 Chris frowns, putting down his book. “Who-”

 Chris’ eyes shift to grey and Vector smiles. Unlike Thomas, who’s fully aware that he’s sharing a body with a creature from another world, Chris is oblivious to his situation. As much Humans are when they become a vessel for a Dream.

 “What do you want, Vector?” Durbe snaps. 

 “I need you to do something for me,” Vector purrs. 

 “Do I have a choice?”

 “Not at all.” 

 Despite being one of the most powerful creatures in their world, Durbe is very much Vector’s prisoner these days. It was so easy. Vector can move Dreams, willing or not, from host to host. Dragging Durbe through the veil hadn’t been hard. Especially now Nasch is on this side too. Durbe can’t release his vessel on his own accord and Vector has no intentions of moving him on. Not when he knows how fond Durbe is of both his own vessel and Vector’s. 

 There’s only one place Durbe would be more vulnerable but Vector’s not willing to give him that step just yet. 

 “Let’s go then, Durbie.”

 

 Durbe sighs and opens up his realm, the world shifting to a library. Chris lies unconscious in a pile of pillows in the center of the library maze and Thomas smiles, adjusting the pillows around him gently. Vector watches Thomas with an almost fond smile, before noticing Durbe doing the same. 

 “If I swapped us, that noose around your neck would be tighter than ever,” Vector murmurs, making sure Thomas can’t hear. 

 He smiles warmly, but grabs a handful of Durbe’s hair and jerks him closer. Durbe glares back and Vector is glad. Nothing less from Nasch’s pet. He jerks Durbe’s head back, exposing his throat and gets nothing more than an exasperated grunt. Would it kill Durbe to be a little more responsive? It’s so boring when his prey doesn’t beg and scream. He licks his lips, watching Durbe’s throat, imagining the blood rushing beneath his skin. 

 “I bet you’re tasty,” he whispers. He leans in and licks the length of Durbe’s neck. Still only get shudder. “If I didn’t know how much it would upset Thomas, I’d just eat you up right now.” 

 “Then you wouldn’t be able to use my library,” Durbe replies calmly. “I’m more useful to you alive.” 

 “For now, at least.” 

 

 “You two done?” Thomas says as Vector releases Durbe, who just straightens himself out. “You said we’re after info about Nasch’s weapon, right?”

 “Nasch?” Durbe hisses.

 Vector grins. “Mmm. Naschie’s been watching me work. He’s been taking what’s left of my meals and turning them into some kind of weapon. Gun, it looked like. He seems to think it can kill me.” 

 “If only I believed that,” he sighs. “Fine, fine. I’m sure I can find you something. Do feel free to wander off, Vector. It would be wonderful if you got lost in here permanently.” He smiles at Thomas, who laughs warmly. “You stay close. You’re precious to my vessel, after all. And what’s precious to him must be precious to me as well.”

 “Meh, if I get lost I’ll just blast a hole straight through your precious books,” Vector says.

 

 Not that Thomas or Durbe seem to be listening to him at this point, they’re already wandering off into Durbe’s library. Somehow Vector had forgotten Thomas was secretly quite the bookworm himself. Him and Durbe wander along, chatting animatedly about all sorts of trivia. Thomas likes knowing how they work. How Dreams work, how vessels work. Things Vector won’t ever tell him, because Vector doesn’t give away his own weaknesses. 

 Vector fans himself with his wings as they walk, watching Durbe’s silver left arm and the formidable weapon contained within. If there was any weapon actually capable of killing him, Durbe might possess it. He is one of the seven Emperors of their world, after all. It’s only natural they are formidable themselves.

 “Vector himself comes from the deepest depths of our world,” Durbe says, getting Vector’s attention. “You see, we are still dreams. When you dream you subconsciously shake off things that are weighing you down. Hatred, anger, sadness, anxiety. That negativity falls through the cracks of our worlds and pools in what you Humans would consider Hell, I suppose.” 

 “And that’s where Vector comes from?” Thomas says.

 Durbe nods. “Born in the pools of discarded negative energy. Little wonder he’s the way he is, hmm?”

 “Do you understand sins, Thomas?” Vector says. Thomas and Durbe glance back. “Ah, well, since we’re telling backstories, Durbe. You see, Thomas, there are seven of us for a reason. Seven sins, seven Lords, seven dreams.”

 “Pride, wrath, lust, gluttony, envy, greed, sloth,” Thomas says, tilting his head. “I was raised religious. I know this stuff. Aren’t you them all, Vector?”

 “We all have little bit of each,” he laughs. “But his supreme highness Naschie is wrath. Terrible temper of that one. Obsessed with revenge. Misery-guts is pride. Stands above all others and is the best all the time. The idol obsessed moron is sloth. Waste away his time relaxing and so rarely feels the need to do anything. The short one is lust. He has this thrill seeking side. Needs to get his fix. Needs the rush of an opponent, win or lose. Miss perfect is the need for the unnecessary. Like all her pets. Of course, she herself is unnecessary.” 

 “The leaves you two, right?” Thomas says. “Envy and gluttony.”

 “Mmm, a man who spent his life looking at the king and wishing to be there. Or a man who needs everything in excess and can never have enough.”

 “I think you both suit both.” 

 “Who knows,” Durbe murmurs. “Let’s find what you two need before Chris wakes up and we have to explain this.”

 

 Durbe does, of course, have the information they’re after. Dear Durbe is a well of knowledge. That is his thing. He picks up every little bit of information he hears in passing. He helps others find the information they have hidden away in the back of their minds. And Thomas enjoys spending time with him far too much. 

 “Hey, what’s your name?” Thomas says as they’re walking back. 

 “Durbe,” Durbe replies. “You know that.”

 “No, no,” he says, shaking his head. “I mean, your other name. Vector’s _ ‘Zero’  _ and Nasch is  _ ‘Silence’ _ , right? What’s your name?”

 “It’s  _ ‘Books’ _ ,” Vector sneers.

 “Oh, that,” Durbe laughs. “I’m  _ ‘Innocence’ _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> Continues on the Dream Eater au. Because I don't have enough other fics I'm committed to, obviously.


End file.
